


Don't Be Afraid

by enjoy_my_trash



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Begging, Father-Son Relationship, Filthy, Happy Sex, Light Bondage, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Medical Examination, Neediness, Nervousness, Praise Kink, Shameless Smut, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Stuttering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 08:00:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17403095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enjoy_my_trash/pseuds/enjoy_my_trash
Summary: Bumblebee is scared of first time interfacing, while having the talk with Optimus, Ratchet can comply with Optimus' permission to be gentle... But u know Ratchet is into experimentation...





	Don't Be Afraid

Bumblebee was restless, he kept pacing around the base looking for something to distract himself from this constant heat he felt, maybe it was just him moving around too much, or maybe he was getting sick if that was at all possible for cybertronians to get human-like sicknesses... 

It was like this every night, everyone in the base could hear his cooling fans go off and on whenever he was getting overheated when finally Optimus got tired of watching him over Teletram-1 and went to go talk to him. 

Once Bee saw Optimus approaching him, he began to backup in some kind of fear that rose in his spark, "D-Don't touch me!!... I don't know what's wrong..." Bee backed against the wall of the cave their base was disguised in, Optimus didn't listen and kept walking towards him until he knelt down before him,

"What's the matter there scout?" he saw the fear in Bees optics but couldn't understand why until Bee gave a full description of how he was feeling.

"I-I told you, I don't know! I feel hot and cold... Mostly hot...is it possible for us to get a human sickness?"  

Optimus put his servo on his own chin and looked at Bumblebee with great concern until he stood up and offered him his servo, "Come with me, I'm sure Ratchet will be able to answer that question better than I can," Bumblebee took his hand and walked with Optimus to the medbay.  

"Gee, doesn't Ratchet get any sleep?..."  

"Sometimes, but as you know medics don't sleep until they've found enough cures for the night..."   

Bumblebee nodded and waited on a berth, he began to burn up again being around people he trusts did some weird things to his body for he had his cooling fans on until Ratchet finally got to him after what seemed like forever,   

"Kind of late don'tcha think?" he looked at Optimus and then noticed Bee's fans being on, "You look pretty warm there Bee, what's going on lil guy?"

Bee shook his head, "I might be little to you guys but one day I'll show ya, I'll show ya I'm just as tough as you all!"

Ratchet laughed, "With that attitude you're already showing something!" 

"Yes, he certainly has some fight hidden in his spark, you just gotta let it out somehow, it's not always on que," Optimus smiled and patted B's head. "Hey, knock it off big guy, I'm in no mood to be touched!" Optimus tilted his head, Bumblebee wasn't always this feisty, there was definitely something wrong with him... 

Ratchet smiled in amusement, "Seems quite irritated and sensitive, but those are all normal signs of cyberheat..."

"A thousand years already?" Optimus smiled full of pride, "Indeed, he has finally reached maturity!" Ratchet patted B's head again, just to get a rise out of him, to make sure it's still there and not just a fluke, Bee responded with a growl, but let him do it anyways...

"So, you wanna know what's wrong with you?"   

Bee glared at Ratchet, "Gosh I don't know, are you just gonna keep patting me on the head or tell me?!"  

Ratchet pulled out a sweet cube of energon from one of his drawers and holds it up, "This is for good patients, if you settle down, behave and let me explain, I will let you have it on one condition, if you consent to interfacing-"

Optimus gasped, "Ratchet no, I'm not letting you take his virginity!"

"Who else is around to take it?" 

"Well no one now! But I'd like for him to experience things with femmes first!"   

"You know that's not how this goes Optimus, a femme can only take our spike, not our aft-"   

"So what? You're just going to claim him so soon?!" Optimus was clearly uncomfortable with all of this.

"There's no need to wait is there? It's best to do this the first time, so later on he'd have some experience under his belt, does that make better sense to you now?" 

Optimus sighed, "I suppose you're right, until he gets a sparkmate this pleasure will have to do in order to suffice the dire need of release, but I beg you to please be gentle!"  

"You have my word Prime, I assure you, he will be fine..." 

Bee saw that Optimus was walking out of the room and stopped him, "W-wait Optimus, what's wrong with me?!" Optimus looked back at him and said bravely, "You'll soon find out..." and walked very far away from the medbay.

Bumblebee was now feeling a bit anxious as he reminded himself of what Ratchet had said before, "The sweet energon cube, ah, what's leaking-?!" 

Ratchet tossed the sweet energon cube in his servo, watching sadistically at how Bumblebee handled himself under this condition, he certainly was a virgin... He sniffed the air and quickly picked up the scent of honey, he carefully walks over to Bee as to not frighten him any further and again tries luring him with the cube, and Bee complied for he was already curious of what Ratchets main office looked like aka his room... 

"Bees like sweet things yes?" Ratchet speaks with a strong amount of tease in his voice just to get Bumblebee going... Of course it was going to be easy but he wanted to have fun with him for as long as he could.

Bee nodded curiously wondering how to play this sort of game as he finally got to hold the sweet energon cube, he looked at Ratchet, "What's this for?"  

Ratchet smiled, "Coaxing and your consent."

Bee squinted at the cube, then thought about himself for a moment, he ate the cube. 

"Very good, you're a quick learner..." Ratchet praised, it was what he was good at after all.

Bee smiled nervously, "So uh, what now?"

Ratchet took out some medical wraps, "Which way would you like to lay?"

Bee tilted his head, "Well I wanna be able to see what you're doing to me-"

Ratchet nodded and patted his berth, "You're quite lucky, not many people get to lie down here... Now the most important thing to do in this situation is to relax, please put your hands above your helm,"

Bee laid down and did what he was told, he rose both of his arms up above his head he felt hot again, he was pretty sure by now he was blushing and Ratchet was there to see it, speaking of Ratchet he was now tying B's wrists, settling in a bit of fear in Bee but he didn't try wiggling out of it... He remembered how much he wanted this and taught himself that everything was gonna be fine...

"Ah, Ratchet, is this going to hurt?" 

"Everything hurts in the medical field, but yes, this will hurt but only for a nanosecond..."  

A whole minute of pain?! Bee squirmed already not being able to handle anything at the moment, Ratchet shoved another sweet energon cube infront of Bees face as he hesitantly obliges and eats it..."No squirmin', you'll just make it harder for yourself... Remember what I said about relaxin'!"  

Bee nodded, feeling himself leak even more, and boy was it kind of scary seeing Ratchet like this, towering over a small bot like Bumblebee... Bumblebee couldn't help but close his eyes and rely on other senses.... He heard things, clanking metal, shuffling metal, once he reopened his eyes Ratchet was mere inches away from his faceplate, Bee of course freaked out and quickly put on his face armor, listening to Ratchet laugh.

"You've never had face to face contact before, but you will learn how to progress soon enough, no hiding that pretty lil face of yours, I've already opened up for you, now it's your turn..."

Bee was blushing so much, it was so hard not to, he just removes his face armor and gives a sheepish smile to Ratchet hopefully that would give him some mercy.... It did for a moment only before Ratchet smashed his lips against his, this felt so weird, but he was getting turned on, but why?! This was Optimus' most trusted medic and he was just totally fine letting him do this...

Bee wanted to fight back but his body didn't let him, he was over thinking, when he finally got the courage to kiss back after what seemed like forever, his body begins to relax and focus on where Ratchet had touched him while they were kissing and rubbing glossa's Bees spike emerged from his nether regions, he was a bit on the small size compared to Ratchets girth, but Bee also wasn't fully developed yet, these times of maturity were fourteen years in human age, one thousand in their age...    

Bee had already formed a puddle of pre-fluids under his aft to single the fact that he was ready, Ratchet nodded and began rubbing at his valve, once he was barely inside Bee screamed, his servos felt like they were melting he gripped them so hard while they were tied...

After a few minutes of whining and soft screaming Bumblebee was panting and shaking once Ratchet was fully inside of him, he pushed in incredibly slow just so Bee could receive and feel all the pain that goes into this so he will know in the future to not do this with anyone else unless he truly loves them... That's what this was all about a simple you've learned your lesson, now don't do it again.

Ratchet loved doing the dirty work that no one else wanted to do, it had been quite the honor to frag the youngest bot on their team, watching Bee obey and be his pet for once instead of Optimus' was always nice to see...

Bee had his legs spread nice and wide now, fluid from his valve just pouring out, "Ra-Ratchet, when can my servos be f-free?!" his voice hitched once he felt Ratchets spike hit one important sensory node, "Never mind what I said! Just fraggin' frag me and don't be afraid to overload in me!"

Ratchet chuckled darkly, "You're more than what you lead on Bumblebee... What a tease you are in battle, is that how you lure Decepticons? With your innocence?!"  

"UWAHHH! Yeah! I blind anyone with how cute I am!!..."  he panted and sighed heavily feeling how close he was to overloading by just watching Ratchet thrust into him faster and faster with some sort of slow paced nudge inside of him until he couldn't take it anymore and cried out, feeling himself tense and then overload all over himself, his optics went offline and his cooling fans activated, however that didn't stop Ratchet from overloading inside of him a few minutes later than Bumblebee...

Ratchet panted and chuckled, "You silly Bee... You overheated..." he sat up and admired his work, covered Bee, stood up and stretched his back out before going to get another sweet energon cube that were to sit on his nightstand until Bee woke up. Sort of a thank you present. And Ratchet went on his way. 


End file.
